Chuck vs Shaw
by tdub
Summary: An AU from the end of Chuck vs the Angel de la Muerte. Charah!


**A/N:**** So I am stumped on It was all but a dream, I've got half the chapter done but I need to take my mind off of it for right now. So I've been watching a butt load of Chuck lately and I was watching Chuck vs the Angel de la Muerte and I began to think what if they decided not to just be friends.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

"I gotta run, gotta finish a few things at the hospital. Then get home to my wife." Devon says and looks over at Sarah who just entered the front of The Orange Orange "You two take care of each other." Devon slaps Chuck on the arm as he walks out the frozen yogurt shop.

"He would've made an awesome spy" Sarah says

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family" Chuck returns "I've uh been meaning to ask. What do you think our cover should be moving forward?"

"Well as much as I want to be more than friends Chuck. You really hurt me when you didn't get on the train with me in Prague." Sarah says sadly "I'll need some time to heal but I'll hurt more if I don't have"

"Sarah I really can't apologize enough for what happened and I should've explained myself better. And I agree with you that I want to be more than friends with you." Chuck says hoping that what he's said is enough to get through to her.

"How about we go and have our third first date and take it from there?" Sarah says grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah that sounds great Sarah. But I really don't want to go out in my nerd herder uniform. And I'm guessing you don't want to wear the Orange Orange uniform, as great as you look in it by the way."

"I was actually thinking we could go and get some sizzling shrimp and take it back to your place and watch a movie. Knowing our luck with dates we should just stay in." Sarah says laughing.

"Totally agree with you there. So Porsche or Nerd Herder?" Chuck asks while fully knowing the answer to the question.

"Definitely Porsche, if you drove it'd take us two hours just to get back to your place." Sarah says with a laugh.

"Fine you win. And I don't drive that slow!" After receiving a questioning look from Sarah "It'd just take us an hour and a half instead."

"Hah, I'm starving lets go" Sarah says pulling him by the hand and out of the Orange Orange.

Washington D.C.:

"Oh this is rich. You should transfer her General" The mysterious voice says while they watch the surveillance video of Chuck and Sarah talking about being a couple again.

"No, that won't be happening. Chuck is close to becoming a fully-fledged agent and he can do what he wants. With whom he wants." General Beckman says while burying her face in her hands.

"You should transfer me there to break them up. One look from this and she'll forget all about Chuck. Then Chuck can focus on being the Intersect he was meant to be."

"No, not right now. I can't have you messing up the team chemistry there Agent Shaw. You will continue your research on the Ring."

"Whatever, you will regret this decision when Mr. Bartowski fails on being the agent you want him to be." Shaw says as walks out of the General's office slamming the door shut behind him.

"I hope you prove me wrong Walker and Bartowski. I really don't want to assign that piece of wood to your team." Beckman mumbles to herself.

Sarah's Porsche:

"That was Morgan. He's going out for the night. Hanging out with Jeff and Lester for some reason." Chuck tells Sarah as they head towards his apartment.

"Great. We'll have the place to ourselves." Sarah says with a big smile.

"Yes ma'am. We can watch whatever you want to watch without me being made fun of by Morgan."

"Hmmm, how about we watch one of the Star Wars movies; you and Morgan talk about them all the time."

"Wow! Okay that's a great idea Sarah. But we are starting with the fourth one." Chuck says excitedly

"Why the fourth one? Aren't you supposed to start with the first one?"

"It's an unwritten rule in the Star Wars universe. You watch the first three, which happen to be 4 thru 6, and then you watch the last three, 1 thru 3."

"Why?" Sarah asks with a confused look "That makes no sense why they would make the movies in that wacky order."

"I don't know but George Lucas had an idea I guess." Chuck says as they pull up to the apartment and walk inside to eat.

After eating and making small talk about what happened in between spy training and Chuck's return. They move to the couch where Chuck puts in the Star Wars movie. At the start of the movie the two aren't sitting all that close but halfway through the movie Chuck feels Sarah shift closer and rest her head on his shoulder. Chuck smiled down at her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Only intending to watch the first one, Sarah made him put on the second one. Eventually finding out that this turned into a movie marathon put on the last Star Wars movie. After that they both fell asleep on the couch. With Sarah using Chuck as pillow.

The following morning:

"Chuck I'm home!" Morgan says as he walks into the apartment only to notice that Chuck is asleep on the couch.

"Morgan! Be queit, Chuck is trying to sleep. We had a long night last night and he is exhausted." Sarah says from the kitchen. Morgan looks over at Sarah and notices that she is wearing only her Orange Orange top and a pair of Chuck's gym shorts. Morgan can't take his eyes off of Sarah and continues to stare as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Stop staring Morgan, what would your best friend think if he knew you were staring at his girlfriend's ass?" Sarah says from the kitchen.

_How did she know I was staring at her ass? _Morgan thinks to himself.

"I'm used to people staring Morgan. It happens to me all the time." Sarah says over her shoulder as she sees Morgan walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard. So you and Chuck?"

"Yeah we talked it over last night and I decided I just couldn't be friends with him, not after everything we've been through. So we're gonna give it another try and see where it takes us." Sarah says with a smile.

"So long night eh? Make up sex is awesome." Morgan says with a grin.

"No we didn't have sex Morgan. We watched the original trilogy of Star Wars."

"Oh wow awesome. How'd Chuck manage to convince you to watch that?"

"It was actually my idea. I asked if we could stay in and watch Star Wars and he agreed." Sarah says and her face brightens as she sees Chuck walk into the kitchen and is wiping the sleep from his eyes. He walks over to her and gives a her quick peck on the lips along with a barely audible "Good morning".

"How'd you sleep Chuck?" Sarah asks him as she watches him get a coffee cup down from the cupboard.

"Best sleep I've had in a while. How about you Sarah?"

"I slept very good. Thanks to my pillow." Sarah says with a smile and gives him another kiss.

"I'm gonna go and get ready for work. My shift starts in a few hours." Morgan says as he goes to leave the kitchen.

"Hold on Morgan, me and Chuck want to talk to you about something." Sarah says while looking at Chuck and sees a confused expression on his face.

"So not too long ago, just before Ellie's wedding actually. Me and Chuck were in a hotel room and we woke up and decided that right then and there was the time we would finally be together. So Chuck went to the bathroom to get a condom out of his wallet and do you know what he found Morgan?" Sarah says and she sees the realization on Chuck's face and a terrified one on Morgan's.

"Uh no I don't know. What did you find Sarah?"

"A piece of paper. Do you know what was written on the piece of paper Morgan?" Morgan shakes his head too terrified to answer "It said 'I owe you one condom, your buddy Morgan' and thanks to you I haven't had sex in close to three years." Sarah says angrily and stomps out of the kitchen and into Chuck's bedroom.

"Dude, you made her angry." Chuck says

"Shit, I am so sorry dude. I thought you guys would be having sex like bunnies. I didn't think you would miss one condom."

"Don't make assumptions Morgan. But now would be a good time to give me a condom." Chuck says with a laugh.

West Side Medical. 2 hours ealier:

"Dr. Woodcomb, do you have a minute?"

"Sure do, what can I do for you Mr." Devon says looking for a name.

"Shaw. Daniel Shaw." Shaw says with a smirk and pulls out a tranc pistol and shoots Devon in the neck. After dragging his body into the van Shaw drove in he dialed up General Beckman.

"What do you want Shaw." Beckman says when she answered.

"I have a Dr. Devon Woodcomb in my possession. And I'm betting Chuck would want him back am I right?" Shaw says with a smirk.

"What do you want Shaw?" Beckman says repeating her original question.

"I want you to send Chuck and Sarah on rescue mission to get Devon back. But you will tell them it's just mission. When they get to me it'll all just be a test and that I will be the new team leader for team Bartowski."

"And why would I comply with those terms Agent Shaw?"

"Because I will kill Mr. Woodcomb, and I don't think you want a dysfunctional intersect on your team do you?"

"No I don't. Where will the meet go down Agent Shaw?"

"Buymore, tonight at midnight." Shaw hangs up and smiles. _Not only will I bag the blonde but I'll also get the CIA's most powerful weapon._

* * *

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
